Little Sisters
by YukiGirl21
Summary: Death the Kid goes on a mission to hunt down Kishin Asura along with Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti. But they only end up finding two girls, Maka and Amber in the desert, who turn out to be 'sisters' of Asura. Lord Death decides for them to stay with Kid in order to find out whereabouts of the Kishin. I am continuing this story from koyuki321, who discontinued her story.
1. Kishin Hunting

**A/N: This story and idea belongs to koyuki321, who abandoned her account and stories a year ago. I just happened to come across it, and I love this particular one, but she unfortunately never finished it. DX So now I am reviving it, adding on my own original ideas and some OCs in the story. **

**Just search up 'Little Sister Maka' on the Google search bar. (-_-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story idea, and hopefully I'm meeting people's expectations by taking over the story! XD**

Kid wakes up in the morning, yawning, and immediately works on his symmetry. He puts on his regular black suit, with shinigami-mask tie. After he checks his symmetry, he walks downstairs finding that his weapons, Liz and Patti, had already gotten up and ready.

"Good morning, Liz, Patti." Kid says to them. "What are you doing up so early?"

Liz rolls her eyes in annoyance. "What are you talking about Kid?! We're an hour late for school! As usual." Liz yells angrily.

"Ehehehehe~!" Patti giggles as she colors some paper with crayons happily.

Kid looks at the clock sitting on the wall. He is, indeed, late. It's 8 o' clock, even though he has to go to school at 7. Symmetry took up to much time. Kid summons his skateboard, signaling that Liz and Patti has to transform.

The two sisters transforms into guns. He hops onto his skateboard, which flies him off to his father's school. Once he's inside, he walks to the board that has the missions for the students posted. Unlike the other students who go to DWMA, Kid doesn't have to attend classes if he's on a mission. Kid looks over the board, with a disappointed face.

"There aren't any good missions here…" Kid says with a sigh.

"Kid, we could finish any one of these missions, so stop being so picky, and choose one!" Liz complains.

Kid ignores Liz, and walks towards his fathers' office. He lets them transform back into their human forms, and goes towards the Death Room.

_He must have at least __one__ mission worth my time._ Kid thought.

Kid entered his fathers' office with his twin pistols following him. His father bounces up to Kid, happy and carefree as always.

"Hiya, hiya! Waz up?" Lord Death greets the three.

"Good morning honorable father." Kid says, " I was wondering if you have any missions that would be a challenge for me."

Lord Death pauses for a moment. "Nope~! All the missions are out on the board!"

"Don't lie to me father. Do you think I haven't sensed the kishin soul nearby already?" Kid says, making Liz and Patti stare at him in surprise.

Lord Death lets another pause pass by, before admitting to Kid that there is indeed a kishin near death city. Not a prekishin. Not a kishin egg._ The_ kishin, known as Asura, is lurking somewhere nearby.

Lord Death knows that Kid wants to take this mission, so he decides not to fight him.

"You have me Kiddo, yes there is a kishin nearby, but his name is Asura, the very first kishin to exist. You can't fight him alone, so Black Star, Tsubaki, and Soul may accompany you." he says firmly.

**Several hours later:**

Kid angrily slouchs outside the school, waiting for Soul and Blackstar to catch up. He really didn't want those idiots tagging along and ruining things. Kid decides that since the kishin was so close, he would hunt it as soon as possible, because who knows when he'll go back into hiding?

Blackstar, Tsubaki, and Soul finally meet up Kid, Liz, and Patti. Soul had not found a partner with a compatible soul wavelength, so he's been working on being a death scythe without a meister (like Justin Law) and so far, he was doing a good job. But still, it would be nice to have a meister by his side to help him out..

"Jeez, what took you guys so long?" Liz complains.

"Like you're one to talk! You're late for school every day, and besides, it's uncool to be on time." Soul lazily answers.

"NYAHAHAHAHA! I, THE GREAT BLACKSTAR, WILL DEFEAT THE KISHIN, AND MAKE TSUBAKI A DEATH SCYTHE! OF COURSE, HOW COULD YOU EXPECT ANYTHING LESS FOR ONE WHO'S GREATER THAN GOD HIMS-"

Blackstar's annoying yelling is shortly cut off, by Kid smacking him on the head. Patti runs over to the blue haired boy, who is now clutching his head in pain, and laughs at him without guilt.

"Oh dear. Not again…" Tsubaki sighs, with a tired look on her face.

"Now…" Kid starts. " The kishin is around the boarder of death city, somewhere in the desert. We will each have to find our own way of transportation. I don't know about you, but I'm ready to go. Beezlebub!" Kid summoned his skateboard, and holds Liz and Patti in their gun form.

"Same here." Soul says, hopping on his motorcycle, and driving off behind Kid.

"HEY! DON'T YOU IGNORE ME! I'LL BE THE ONE TO DEFEAT THE KISHIN GOD!" Blackstar shouts to them.

"B-bBackstar… How are we going to get there?" Tsubaki asks him worriedly.

Blackstar looks up at her and pauses, thinking,

"Maybe we could take the train-"

"I'LL RUN ALL THE WAY TO THE DESERT! GOD DOESN'T NEED DULL CARS AND BIKES TO GET AROUND! I'M TO BIG FOR THAT!" Blackstar says before bursting into laughter again.

"But Blackstar, don't you think you should-" Tsubaki is cut off once again.

"DON'T QUESTION GOD, TSUBAKI! HURRY UP AND TRANSFORM!" Blackstar commands.

Tsubaki sighs, before transforming into a chain scythe. Blackstar grabs hold of her, and speeds off after the rest, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

Kid is the first to make it to the desert, with Soul shortly after. They wait for Blackstar, because it is Lord Death's instructions to fight the Kishin with everyone.

"The sand is making my eyes itch." Kid complains stuffily.

Patti is drawing an elephant in the sand with her finger while giggling. Liz is muttering about how she doesn't want to fight a creepy kishin.

"This is so uncool," Soul says, shaking his head impatiently.

Eventually, Blackstar finally gets there, red faced, panting, and covered in sweat. You can tell he actually ran the whole way there.

Soul stared at him, "Bout time. For a 'god' you don't run that fast."

"SHUT YOUR FACE!" Blackstar hollers, catching his breath.

Kid starts to walk on. "Well, lets get going."

"CURSE YOU!" Blackstar shouts between gasps.

"Please let him catch his breath first!" Tsubaki says, trying to keep Blackstar from falling flat on his face.

After Blackstar stopped wheezing, they all walk off, looking for the kishin. Kid's eyes widen after a while of search.

"The kishin's wav length is getting farther away!" Kid says, panicking.

"What? No way! Crap!" Soul yells back.

Kid starts off into a fullblown sprint in the kishin's direction, with the rest following behind closely.

_Crap, Crap, Crap… I'm losing it! Not good, not good, not good, not- _Kid thought but ends up tripping. Kid lands on his stomach.

"ARGH! What did I trip on? There's nothing here but sand—" Kid stands up angrily, looking to see what tripped him. He gasps, seeing two girls lying on the ground.

Both girls are dressed identically, wearing long shirts that are striped black and red, buttoned up to their necks. One girl is Caucasian, with ashy blonde hair tied up in two pigtails, and the other is tanned who has black hair in a pixie haircut.

"Who are these chicks lying out here?" Soul asks, looking at the two collapsed girls.

"A-are they…?" Tsuabaki starts, thinking of the worse.

"No. I can feel their soul wavelengths, but just barely." Kid says. "We have to get them to a hospital."

"But what about the kishin?!" Blackstar asks.

"He's already gone." Kid says, carefully picking the girl with the pigtails up, and placing her on his back. He nods over to Soul to pick up the girl with the pixie haircut, and begins to walk back to Death City, the others following. After an hour, both girls start to shift.

"Kiddo-kun~! They're waking up!" Patti chirps excitedly.

Kid places the girl on the ground, Soul doing the same. "Do any of you have water?" Kid asks the group.

"Right here!" Tsubaki says, pulling out two water bottles.

Kid gives the water bottles to them, and they both drink thirstily. He takes them quickly away and asks, "What are your names?"

Both girls glance over to each other weakly. The pixie haired girl makes some signs with her hands.

The girl with the pigtails sits up tiredly. "…M-Maka." She glances over to the pixie haired girl. "And this is my sister Amber." She whispers weakly. Kid gives the water back to them, letting them drink again.

"My name is Death the Kid. This is Soul, Blackstar, Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki. We're going to take you to Death City to get help, okay?"

Maka's eyes widens, along with Amber's. They're still weak, but both attempted to crawl away.

Of course, they didn't get very far before collapsing again. Kid walks up to them, and hears Maka mumbling something.

" I…can't…go there… big brother said never….for us to go there….big brother …Asura… big brother Asura will…worry…for both of us…"

Kid freezes. _Did she just said what I think she just said?!_


	2. New Students?

Kid puts Maka on the Soul's motorcycle, and nods over to Soul to put the other girl, Amber, with her. Everyone is clueless, since they didn't heard a word Maka mumbled.

Kid rushes summons Beezlebub, and orders, "Liz, Patti, transform now, or you'll be left behind!"

"Geez Kid, what's the big rush?" Liz complains, while transforming with her sister, Patti.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the academy!" Kid replies urgently, catching the pistols in midair, and speeds off. The others follow him, curious to know what's his urgency. Once they make it to the academy, Kid, drops his twin pistols, with Liz and Patti hitting the ground.

They both go back to their human forms, rubbing their backs. "Ugh, care to watch where you drop us?!" Liz says sarcastically, irritated.

The others shortly catch up with the two girls they found sleeping soundly. "Quick, bring them inside," Kid orders breathlessly.

Kid runs off through the halls, without waiting for any answers from his companions, all the way to the infirmary, slamming the door open to find Professor Stein.

Stein looks up. "What's the rush here Kid?"

"We didn't find the Kishin, but we might've find a connection to him! They're two girls, dehydrated, and in need of treatment! Soul and the rest will be coming in shortly!"

Later, the rest of the group come into the infirmary, along with the two still knocked out girls.

Stein nods, and goes off to get a saline iv. He hooks it up to the two girls. The whole group waits patiently for one of them to wake up, and finally, one of their eyes flutter open, which is Amber, the girl with the black pixie hair.

Kid immediately throws a million questions at her.

"Who are you and your sister really?"

"What are your connections to the Kishin?"

"How did you gain their trust?"

"What has he done to you and—"

"Whoa man, chill out. The chick is confused." Soul interrupts, slapping Kid's head.

Kid rubs it, and his eyes flit over to Amber. Her wide amber brown eyes flit around the room, confused. She looks around the mysterious strangers that surround her.

Amber puts her hands up, and starts making figures and symbols with her hands. They all stare at her, confused.

"Whoa sis, what's she doing?" Patti asks, fascinated.

"Don't know…"

"Hm…I think that this girl might be mute. She must be speaking in some sign language, though not the kind we study in our culture." Stein says observantly.

"Can you translate some of the things she's saying?" Kid asks demandingly.

Stein cocks his head. "…Nope."

"Wow, how very helpful!" Kid says, annoyed.

"Well, I think we might be able to communicate through out Soul Wavelengths." Stein says decidedly, closing his eyes.

Amber stares at him in a trance. Then, she nods, and closes her eyes as well. A minute later, Stein turns to the whole group.

"I've been able to tune into her Soul Wavelengths, and communicate with them. From what I can tell, she's very confused and wondering where she is." Stein informs them.

"Can you ask if she has any connections to the Kishin?" Kid questions impatiently.

At that moment, Maka starts stirring. Her eyes open, and she sits up. "…Who are all of you?"

"I'm Death the Kid." Kid then goes on to the question that's been on his mind. "When you said, 'Big brother Asura', did you mean, Kishin Asura?" Kid asks.

"…What I'm I missing here…?" Soul says while scratching his head.

Maka looks up at Kid, and her eyes harden. "Y-you're a student from DWMA aren't you…? You're going to try and kill my brother, aren't you?" Maka's voice raises, alarmed, but Kid stays unfazed.

"What's going on, Kid?" Stein asks with a very serious look on his face. Stein is also ignored by Kid.

Maka throws the covers off and runs towards the door dragging Amber along with her. She yells hysterically, "BIG BROTHER WILL KILL YOU ALL!" And then dashes off with her sister. Kid goes after her, since those two could maybe hold clues to whereabouts of Asura.

Maka doesn't get very far with Amber, before collapsing again. Kid walks over, and picks Maka up, hoisting her over his shoulder. Amber stares up blankly to him.

She closes her eyes, and shakes her head in fear. Kid takes her by the hand, and walks her back to the infirmary with Maka on his shoulder.

"Alright Kid, care to tell us what's happening?" Stein says, repeating himself. Kid finally turns around and explains to everyone what he heard.

"Are you sure you didn't misunderstand what she said?" Stein asks Kid, uncertain.

"I'm positive! She calls Asura her, 'big brother.'" Kid reassures him soberly.

Stein stares at Kid, then over to Maka and Amber, and ponders carefully.

"Hmm…we are uncertain of the Kishin's family tree, but nevertheless, they must be dead, so with the term of big brother, must be something of endearment." He hypothesized.

"Whaaaaaaat?" Patti questions childishly. But they go on with the conversation.

Maka wakes up, once again. She eyes everyone angrily, and draws Amber close to her, protectively. "Big brother _will _ come." She hisses threateningly.

However, Kid isn't afraid to ask Maka about the Kishin, so he is the first to speak.

"Good morning, Maka." Kid said, even though it was probably around 4:00pm.

Maka plays with her sister's hair, not looking Kid in the eyes. Eventually, she tilts her head up high enough for Kid to get a good look at her face. _So asymmetrical…. _Kid thought in irritation but decides to ignore that now.

"Is there something wrong Maka? Is there something you both need?" Kid asks calmly.

Maka looks up at him and says, "We want to see Big Brother. He's probably worried about us…"

"Hmm…Okay, who is 'Big Brother'?" Kid asks carefully.

Maka glares at him. "I'm not going to tell you! You'll probably try to kill him!" she says stubbornly.

"Maka, I promise we won't go hunting after your brother," Kid promises, practically lying through his teeth. "Does he wear bandages and have three eyes?"

Maka hesitantly nods along with Amber.

Everyone in the room stares at them in shock. So these two girls, probably at the age of going to highschool, gained the Kishin's trust? Impossible…then again, with what their hearing…

Kid decides that maybe Maka would talk to him more if he gains her trust. "So, why were you two sitting in the middle of the desert?"

"...We weren't felling well, so Big Brother went to look for food that we could eat. He said that it would be bad if I was slowing him down." Maka responds honestly, with Amber nodding in agreement.

No way. Not only has these girls gained that killing machine's trust, but also his _concern?_ And here they all thought the kishin couldn't feel.

Maka stares at the others with an intense glare.

"Does your sister even talk?" Blackstar asks rudely.

"Blackstar!" Tsubaki scolds him lightly.

Maka shakes her head. "She can't talk, but she can hear and understand what you guys are saying. Only I can understand her, so you better not even think about messing with her!" Maka says boldly.

Kid walks over to Stein, and carefully whispers to him so Maka and Amber wouldn't hear.

"I don't think she'll answer anymore questions. But I'm sure she knows how to lure the Kishin out of hiding. What should we do?"

"Well, I know a way to make her more comfortable around people. The same way you did." Stein says, his lips upturning to a mischevious smile.

Kid stares at Stein uncomfortably, as Stein walked over to Maka, and smiles a warm, yet unnerving smirk. Everyone practically falls out of their chairs in total surprise when they heard what he said next.

"Welcome to the DWMA, Maka and Amber."


End file.
